Love and War
by DrarryLover95
Summary: Harry has had a hard life growing up with his so called family. He's going into his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the year before he had found out that some of the people that he thought of as family had been lying to him from day one.
1. Chapter One

Chapter one

The Beginning and The Truth

"Boy get out here now and make breakfast!" His uncle Vernon yelled at him as Vernon unlocked the six locks locking Harry into his "Bedroom". When he finally crawled out of his room he was kicked in the stomach by Vernon, had his leg stepped on by Dudley, and slapped in the face by Petunia he was finally able to make his family's breakfast. Which was as always was a fruit salad for his aunt and fried eggs, bacon, toast, grits, coffee and orange juice for his cousin and uncle. Once he was done with the eggs, bacon, and grits he started cutting up his aunts fruit for her salad while toasting the bread, fixing the coffee, and poring Dudley's juice.

"Boy where is our food! And you better not do anything stupid freak!" Vernon yelled at Harry. Harry knew it would do him no good to reply to his uncle so he kept his mouth shout and brought their food to the table and stepped back to his corner.

Breakfast went better then Harry could have ever hoped it would. So after Breakfast Petunia gave Harry his four paged list of his daily chores. "You better get this all done today boy or your uncle won't be to happy with you." Petunia told him as she wish's she didn't have to do the things she does to her nephew, but it can't be helped. _At least in two days he'll be able to get away to the house that I bought him and at least he knows I love him like a mother should._ Petunia thought to herself.

Once Harry got all his chores done it was almost One a clock in the morning. He showered then went to bed so he could get up early the next day to fix Themtheir breakfast. Harry went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be better.

The next day Harry got up before anyone else in the house did so he could fix breakfast. By the time he was done with breakfast everyone was up. As his aunt walked by his corner she handed him his chore list for that day. He noticed that his chore list was a lot smaller then normal and he just knew his aunt had something to do with it.

He ran to get started on his chores as his family started to eat. It had just turned noon when he felt this unbearable pain though his whole body but since he was so used to pain he just worked though it. When his uncle came out side and walked up to him.

"Boy we are going to leave for a few weeks. I have placed a chore list on the counter of all the things I want done by the time we get back and if everything isn't done you better wish you aren't here when we get back." His uncle told him before turning around and walking to his car where Petunia and Dudley were. Harry could see that his aunt looked sad to be leaving him the day before his birthday but he also knew that this time it couldn't be helped. He watched as they left him at the house for god knows how long.

He only had a few chores left for that day so he quickly got the rest done before he started to write a letter to Hermione Granger, Forge(George), Gred(Fred), Bill and Charlie Weasley , Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. He didn't worry about writing to the rest of the Weasley's as he had learned the truth about them the last school year. He knew that Arthur had nothing do with what his youngest children and wife were doing. He also knew there was also much more he hasn't found out yet but he know that in the next few hours he would find out. But he didn't know just how much he would find out or if he was even who everyone thought he was.

When he was done writing the letters to his most trusted he felt a whole new level of pain so he wrote a few more letters one to Draco Malfoy, one to Lucius Malfoy, and the last one to Severus Snape, asking them to get to number four Privet drive as fast as they could with as much healing potions as they could carry. He knew that all three of them would come as fast as possible do to their curiosity. When he finally sent the letters off he looked down and noticed that he was setting in a pool of blood whose he did not know because as far as he knew he had not been hurt. That more he looked at himself He realized that every wound he had accumulated over the past 17 years was opening up. Even he's bones were breaking again. When he heard the floo go off he knew his friends where there. He was startled to hear a knock on the front door just as soon. By that time he was seeing black spots clouding his vision. "HELP!" he called out weakly just before he passed out.

No one know what was going on they came throw the floo like Harry had told them too and he was no where to be found. Then there was a knock on the door and when they opened the door both Malfoy's and Snape were there looking shocked. That's when they all heard it a cry for help. They all raced up the stairs to find Harry glowing and in a pool of his own blood look like he went through the worst beating of his life.

"What was he thinking asking us to come here? Well I know what he was thinking by looking at him but how did he know you two were trustworthy?" Severus asked the two Malfoys who are currently standing next to him. "I have no clue Severus how he knew but he did. Now lets heal him before he dies, because I for one don't want him to die." Lucius said in a flat tone but with out his usual sneer.

"I think I might know." Said Luna in her dreamy airy voice. "But I'm not sure this is the right time to get in to this. Because if he dies the whole Wizarding World is doomed. You are I've seen it. So once you help save my brother I tell you all I can as a thank you of shorts."

"Now why would you do that miss Lovegood? You don't even know us. How do you know we won't turn on the at the first chance we get?" Asked Lucius Malfoy in a confused bewilderment tone of voice.

"That well be discussed later as Luna has already stated. Right now we all need you to save our brothers life seeing as we know nothing of healing at the moment. So if you could, please?" Neville said in an most bone cold kind of tone that only a few in the room knew he was capable of. He would only use that tone when anyone in the was hurt or going to be something stupid without fully knowing anything about it.

"Alright Mr. Longbottom. Now if you could all leave the room so we can work that would be great" Severus Said in the same tone as always but he left the sneer of his face.

"Hermione and I well say. And that's not up for debate. So Forge, Gred take Luna out back. Bill and Charlie if you could go make use some tea that would be great i'll be down in a moment to call someone to make Lunch and Diner for our stay here today. Oh and could you see if them god awful people left anything behind? And you both know what I'm talking so don't ask." Neville said in a tone that left no room argument. He might not be the Alpha of his group be he was that Bata and at the moment he was in charge. So they all left do as they were told.

Severus, Lucius and Draco all set to work healing Harry before anything else could be said. They spend most of the after noon and part of the night healing Harry of all his injuries. by the time they were done they all ate and past out wondering what they were going to learn tomorrow.

Harry's most trust or as they like to call themselves Harry's Pack ate lunch and diner with Neville and Hermione neither of them telling them of what was going on with there Alpha but they know that when the time comes they would know what they needed too. Luna was the one who collected all of Harry Gringotts paperwork when it had arrived. By the time they all went to bed that night they were all sleeping around Harry to make sure nothing would happen while they slept. They all know they had a long few weeks a head of them and wondered what life would hold for them now that everything was changing.

Word count- 1,526


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Truth

The next day Harry woke up surrounded by his pack confused and disoriented.

"What Happened?" Harry said to himself.

"Well, Har you went through a thing called a creature inheritance. Normally it only happens on your 17th birthday which is supposed to be today" Hermione said awning she sat up and looked around. "Well, it looks like we are all here. Luna, can you wake everyone else up for me?"

"Of course 'mione just give me a second please." Luna said while setting up to stretch as well.

Harry let out a shout when he saw that indeed everyone was there. "When did you guys get here?" He asked them as they all jumped up at once.

"Dude can you not shout about so early in the morning. Some of us are trying to- HARRY YOU'RE WAKE!" Neville said the last part very happily.

"Well, Luna looks like you don't need to wake them up after all" Hermione said a little sadly.

"Granger, you are going to have Lovegood wake us up? Are you nuts?" Draco said surprised.

"Well the only three I wasn't sure about is you, your father and Professor Snape. The rest of them I knew she could wake up." She said in the way of explanation.

Once they were all up and heading downstairs they decide what they would have for breakfast. Hermione, Luna, and Harry started making pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, and biscuits for everyone. They had to enlarge the table, transfigure a few more chairs and set the table. By the time that was all done they sat down the eat. Once they were all setting down everyone said thank you, Luna, then did Harry his Gringotts papers.

Harry just sat there staringat the papers he held in his hand. He wasn'tsure that all of this wasn't just some sick joke.

"Harry areyou okay? Whats wrong?" Hermione asked a littleworried.

All Harry could do was hand over his Gringottspapers to her. He just couldn'tbelieve what he had just read. He knew most people in his life lied to him but he never knew it went this far. He was still Lily and James son but his so-calledfamily wasn'teven blood relatedto him.

Dear Harrison James Potter,

It has come to our attention that you have came into your inheritance. This just means that all the vaults that have been left for you are now open as well as if you have any creature blood it has now awaken along with a power boost. I have attached everything that you need. You will also need to come to Gringotts at the soonest time possible.

Head of the Potter vaults,

Griphook

"Harry, you done know you were going to get these why are you so upset?" Hermione asks with a strange look on her face.

"Read the rest of the paper 'mione." He replied with a flat voice.

Official birth certificate

Name- Harrison James Potter

Mother- Lily Potter Neé Wright-Evans

Father- James Harrison Potter

Date of Birth- June 30th 5:00pm

Blood Type- Pure

Godfather/s- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape

Godmother/s- Alice Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Pandora Lovegood

When Hermione got done reading his birth certificate she had another strange look on her face and was dying to ask a question so she did. "Why does it say Wright next to your mothers' name Harry?"

"Wait what did you say, Granger?" both Malfoys and Snape ask together.

"Well his Birth Certificate has his mother down as Lily Potter Nee Wright-Evans and I was just wondering why it was listed like that," Hermione said as if it was nothing. "Oh, and I thought you were a half-blood Harry, not a Pure-Blood."

"That's one of the things I want to know too seeing as I've always been told that I'm a half-blood. I guess its just another thing that I've been lied to about." Harry said with an ounce of hate mixed into his still flat tone. How he was able to mix them two together that have no clue.

"Lily wasn't a Wright she couldn't have been they were all killed the year I was born." Lucius says with a matter of fact look that didn't quite look right on his face for some reason.

"Lucius even if we don't truly believe it Gringotts papers can't lie. Miss Granger, can I see the papers you have done read?" Severus asked with an edge to his voice.

"Sure thing Professor Snape. Here you go. I'll give you the rest as I finish them." Hermione replied with ease only a few people ever achieved as she continued to read the papers.

Living/Dead Relatives

Lily Potter nee Wright-Evans/Mother (Dead)

James Harrison Potter/Father (Dead)

Sirius Black/GodFather (Dead)

Remus Lupin/Godfather

Severus Snape/Godfather

Alice Longbottom/Godmother (Deemed insane)

Minerva McGonagall/Godmother

Pandora Lovegood/Godmother (Dead)

As she finished reading that page she handed it to Severus.

Lord to-

Potter

Prevelle

Black

Lupin

Wright

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Heir to-

McGonagall

Snape

Prince

Evans

Hogwarts

Magical/Creature inheritance-

Magical level- Level ofMarlin

Core- Gray

Creature- werewolf (born)

Mate- Veela (Sub/Dom)

The last few papers were just how many money Harry had in each Vault so she just skimmed them. Once she was done with that she just handed the last of it over the Severus. She looked like she'd just been slapped in the face she couldn't believe it. If they weren't already planning on killing the dark and most of the light she'd go and kill them now.

"That son of a bitch!" Hermione yelled after she had time to try to think about all that she just read. "I swear to Marlin That we aren't going back to that school with HIM still there. We can just find tutors or something but we're not going back there." She said Matter-of-factly while Luna whimpered because of Hermione's yell. "I mean right Harry? We're not going back there are we?" she said in a softer voice.

"Hermione! One Calm down you're scaring Luna. Two if we don't go back how the hell are we going to finish school? And don't just say, tutors, because like it or not we don't know all that many people that could or would teach all of us what we need to know for us to end this stupid war. So Unless anyone has any ideas we have to go back." Harry said with a glare.

"We can't go back there. We just can't." Hermione said with her head down.

"Then come up with something we can use because as I see it right now we have too." Harry Replied to her with a softer look. Then he looks at Neville. "You have something don'tyou Nev?" he said like he already knew the answer to that question.

"I'll never get used to that you know. And Yes I do. But We need to get to Gringotts to see if it would work. We need a place big enough for all of us. And yes that does mean the Malfoys and Professor Snape. I also knowabout two more that will join us and if I'm right there be here in about a minute. So why don't we finish eating and get ready." Neville replied like it was nothing to say that they'd be getting visitors at Harry's aunts' house.

While all this was going on this was going on the Malfoys and Severus read over the paperwork. As they read it though they keep getting madder and madder, not for the reason most people would think though. They were getting mad because of The Dark Lord and Albus to many names Dumbledore. Severus was mad at Dumbledore because he hadn't known he was the godfather of Harry if he had he would have taken the child in. He was mad at the Dark Lord because he had taken his sister away from him and the chance to get to know Harry. The Malfoys were mad at Dumbledore because well they never really need a reason to be mad at or hate Dumbledore before but now it was so much worse because of the life he left Harry to live. And they were mad at the Dark Lord because of how this stupid war had taken away things not only from themselves but from a boy that knew nothing of the things he could do.

"Wait who said we would be staying with you all?" Lucius asked with a strange look on his face.

"You can't go back to the Dark Lord or to Dumbledore they will know you are no longer with them. And from the look on Harry's face right now he somehow thinks of you all as pack and he won't let any of us leave without knowing that we will be safe. Your best bet would be to somehow get hold of your wife and ask her to pack some stuff for you and Draco. Or we all could just buy new stuff after we get to where ever were going. And Harry I know how you feel about bonding with a House-elf but we need Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher they can help us." Neville said with a look of indifference on his face.

Word count- 1,568

~Hey guys I know it took me a while to write this chapter and I'm sorry for that. It was giving me more trouble then I thought it word right now it's unedited so if you see something that you think need to be fixed either leave a comment about it or PM me so that I can fix it. Oh and if any one of you would like to or proof read the story before I post a new chapter PM and ask. It would help a lot. Thanks for sticking with me in all of this mess!

With love,

-M~


End file.
